


Methadone

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Series: sex junkie 'verse [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к Dose/Overdose. Просто еще про тех же джеев, без начала и конца фактически.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methadone

Why d'you think I let you get away  
With all the things you say to me?  
It's so shameful of me: I like you  
You're not right in the head  
And nor am I  
And this is why  
I like you  
\- Morrissey

  


Положение любимого сына давало множество привилегий, но обязывало Дженсена всегда быть свободным, в любой момент готовым сорваться по делам. На мамин благотворительный ужин, например, послужить поводом для комплиментов: "Донна, поверить не могу, что Дженсен - ваш сын! Выглядите как его невеста!" Или на студенческую вечеринку Маккензи: "Дженсен, проследи, чтобы несовершеннолетние не пили и не устраивали разврат!" Или на переговоры, где нужно было выступить единым мужским фронтом Эклзов: "Алан, Джош, Дженсен, как приятно работать со слаженной командой!"

Публичное лицо семейства. Украшение. Отец знал, что Дженсен ни черта не разбирается в финансах, но щедро платил за моральную поддержку; Джош не видел в нем конкурента, идеально выполнял роль старшего сына и брата; Маккензи доверяла, как школьной подружке; мама тихо радовалась, что хоть к одному из самостоятельных отпрысков все еще имеет право относиться как к маленькому ребенку.

Дженсен прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что его избаловали, но почему-то очень хотел думать, что этим не пользуется. Ему никогда ничего не запрещали, он годами выстраивал рамки сам, исходя из случайных замечаний, оброненных за семейным столом. "Было бы здорово Дженсену именно в Принстоне учиться, дорогой". "Мне не нравится новая подруга Маккензи. Вульгарная девушка. Неудивительно - отец в спортзале работает". "Помнишь О'Рейли, Донна? Мы с ним в гольф частенько играли? Больше не играем. Оказалось, что он уже год живет с мужчиной. Отвратительно".

Бывали и прямые "советы", конечно: запишись в этот клуб, своди на свидание дочь этого человека, закажи пару костюмов в том салоне. Не ходи больше в этот ресторан. Познакомься поближе с младшим сыном Джеральда Падалеки, нам вместе еще работать и работать.

\- Мы неплохо поболтали вчера, папа.

Ага, до сих пор сидеть больно.

\- Хорошо, очень хорошо. Я позвал их на барбекю в пятницу. Земляки, в конце концов.

\- Мы договорились поиграть в теннис в четверг.

А после - наведаться в какой-то сомнительный бар в Бронксе, но Дженсена трясло от одной мысли, что отец об этом узнает.

\- Отлично, сын, одобряю.

Джаред, мелкий выпендрежник, заехал за ним рано утром, облаченный в патриотичное бело-голубое - идеальный, черт его дери, студент.

\- Собираешься просить у папы моей руки и сердца? - хмыкнул Дженсен, и в ответ на заинтересованно приподнятые брови пояснил: - Его маньячит по Колумбийскому. До сих пор жалеет, что поддался на мамины уговоры и отправил нас с Мак в Принстон.

\- Нью-Джерси сосет, - оскалился Джаред. Белые брюки, белая феррари по имени - ха-ха-ха - Луиза, отцовские часы и голубой свитер с высоким горлом, чтобы прикрыть темные отпечатки пальцев. Что-то старое, что-то новое, что-то одолженное и что-то голубое: невесточка.

Дженсен пожал плечами.

\- Я отпахал после школы, и все. Плевать было, где.

\- Зануда ты ленивая, Эклз. Лучшие годы потратил зазря. Слушай, каковы шансы, что твоя сестра мне даст?

\- Ноль и ноль десятых. И сначала тебе придется меня убить.

\- Хочешь в это поиграть?

\- Хочешь трахнуть труп?

\- Ни разу не пробовал. Это приятно?

Дженсен покачал головой.

\- Они не шевелятся, Джаред.

\- -

Джаред настырно влезал в его жизнь. Этому, конечно, были объективные причины: раньше Джареда особенно не пихали в свет, а сейчас, на последнем году учебы, активно начали вводить в курс семейного дела. Он возникал в тех же клубах, что Дженсен, появлялся на тех же благотворительных приемах, выставках, играх. В узких кругах за ними закрепился статус закадычных приятелей. Это пугало, возбуждало и откровенно бесило временами. А от вседозволенности кружило голову.

Четыре собрания сексоголиков спустя Джаред признался, что переспал с половиной их группы, и взял Дженсена на слабо: мол, сможешь к шестому "совместному" разу завалить доктора Харрис? Дженсен был уверен, что сможет, но в результате позорно проиграл любимые запонки. Джаред, смеясь, затолкнул Дженсена в неприметную съемную хонду, на которой всегда приезжал на тренинг, припарковался в темной подворотне за два квартала до клиники, и они час целовались на заднем сиденье, вполголоса пересказывая недавние похождения. Хонду звали Тутси.

\- Нам бы сходить анализы сдать, - брякнул Джаред между укусами в шею, и Дженсена вышибло, переклинило от вот этого "нам". Сложилось вдруг резко в цельную картинку все, что происходило в последние два месяца. Сколько фантазий он выболтал, валяясь под кайфом - под Джаредом - в чилл-аутах дешевых клубов, как сильно открылся, позволив маме вытащить из дальних шкафов альбомы с детскими снимками. Погоня за сексом будто бы превратилась из физической необходимости в веселое соревнование, в олимпиаду, в командную игру. За два месяца он ни разу не подснял кого-то, не переслав предварительно фотографию этого человека Джареду.

\- Пошел ты, Падалеки, - сказал он, спокойно отстраняясь.

\- Я не в том смысле, что за ручку и к одному и тому же врачу, идиот, - сразу от сердца отлегло, а инстинкты потребовали обновить синяки на длинной загорелой шее, - хотя, согласись, солнышко, это было бы мило!

Дженсен заткнул ему членом рот и в процессе высказал все, что думает про "мило", а заодно - про вкус Джареда в машинах, просто так, потому что наболело. Хоть чем-то собрания помогли: больше Луизы он у своего дома не видел. С Тутси, впрочем, пришлось смириться.

\- -

В первый раз, когда они договорились снять девушку вдвоем, Дженсен задержался на мамином ужине - пришлось доверить выбор малолетнему засранцу. Они уже кувыркались в номере, когда Дженсен приехал в отель, и его изрядно позабавило, что Джаред "забыл" предупредить прелестную Франциску о прибытии друга. Он с порога смотрел, как она поспешно втискивается в коротенькое белое платье, пока Джаред в распахнутой бесстыдно рубашке и с расстегнутой ширинкой шагал ему навстречу.

\- Дженсен, рад тебя видеть.

Он совершенно не ожидал, что его: а) назовут настоящим именем, и б) поприветствуют жадным поцелуем. Но хуже всего было, что за этим не последовало панической атаки. Джаред в первую же секунду провел костяшками пальцев по его виску, прежде чем схватиться нагло за шею. Сработал рефлекс: запрокинуть голову, облизнуть губы за долю секунды до столкновения с тонким ртом, схватиться за воротник рубашки и выгнуться, втереться всем телом.

Дженсен не врал, когда говорил, что доверяет Джареду безраздельно, пусть и был тогда в полнейшем передозе; Джаред не раз переступал черту этого доверия, буквально на дюйм выскакивал за рамки, но только после Фрэнни Дженсен почувствовал себя так, будто его предали: она оказалась новой секретаршей одного из папиных замов.

Но об этом он узнал лишь через две недели. А в тот момент послушался своего тела и джаредовского, последовал за привычным зовом внутреннего наркомана и угадал с двух взглядов, какой именно типаж нужен был Франциске: Бонд. Дженсен Бонд. Удачно, что на благотворительный прием надевал смокинг. В постели, правда, впечатление немного смазалось - ноль-ноль-семь обычно не целует других агентов, пока вбивает очередную красотку лицом в подушку, - но в целом выступление получилось хорошее. Даже несмотря на то, что Фрэнни оказалась просто смелой девчонкой, а не сестрой по мании, и говорила странные вещи.

\- Мне надо отлить, - безапелляционно заявил Джаред, скатился с кровати и пошаркал в туалет, с удовольствием загребая пальцами высокий ворс ковра. Неандерталец. Дженсен до самой двери проводил глазами идеальную загорелую задницу (ему нравилось трахать Джареда взглядом, нравилось, что Джаред всегда это чувствует и усмехается, но не меняет походки) и лениво толкнулся воспаленной головкой в изящную руку Фрэн.

\- ...нравится? - спросила она.

\- Ага. Особенно изнутри, - улыбнулся он.

\- Дурак, - Франциска звонко рассмеялась и отпустила его член, откинулась на подушки. - Он сам. Джаред. Он тебе очень сильно нравится, да?

\- Джаред - мой лучший друг, детка, - спокойно, не переставая улыбаться, ответил Дженсен.

Франциска приподняла брови и пожала плечами. Красивая. Особенно Дженсена возбуждали волнистые каштановые волосы до ключиц - более насыщенного оттенка, чем у Джареда, но такие же густые. Приятно зарываться в них, направляя голову себе между ног. А когда она вот так полулежит, кончики прядок указывают на крупные вздернутые соски. Джаред изрядно покусал их, пока Дженсен вылизывал ее, уложив на себя спиной.

\- Что я могу сказать? Вы очень слаженная команда, - пропела Фрэн, перекладывая его руку себе на бедро, направляя внутрь и вниз, и еще, еще ниже. - Пройдете последний тест на слаженность?

О, да. Дженсен не жалел, что доверил Джареду выбор девушки. Забавно, что до этого он никогда так не пробовал - членом к члену сквозь влажный горячий слой кожи. Невъебенно удовлетворяющая доза.

\- Привет, - сказал ему Джаред через плечо Фрэнни, когда они наконец втиснулись с двух сторон до конца, и улыбнулся широко, самодовольно, бешено. Мокрые каштановые волны спутывались в одну пушистую копну, лезли в глаза и в нос. Тяжеловато было лежать под двумя телами, но оно того стоило. Дженсен представил, что между ними не какая-то там Франциска, а джаредова младшая сестра, и застонал глухо, сквозь зубы. Может, зря он так резко запретил Джареду даже смотреть в сторону Маккензи. Может, если это будет равноценный обмен...

\- Ой, - жалобно вскрикнула Фрэн. Джаред начал раскатывать ее по Дженсену, перехватив под колени широко разведенные ноги. Его улыбка превратилась в дикий оскал. Дженсена вело, было так весело, что хотелось смеяться на весь номер; он сжимал в ладонях упругую грудь в такт толчкам, задевал соски Джареда, когда тот наклонялся за поцелуем к нему или к Франциске. Неудобно, слишком жарко, неровно, нервно... Классно.

\- Тебе пора побрить, мать твою, яйца, - прохрипел он, и Джаред расхохотался оглушительно, за двоих, вибрируя всем телом. Вот так было почти достаточно.

Лежали потом, слушали, как Франциска вертится в душе, а у Дженсена в груди будто застряли остатки смеха, и он пытался выплеснуть их на Джареда: водил пальцами ног по худым волосатым икрам и терся носом о плечи. Когда вмазывался, все тормоза слетали, стены клетки рушились на хрен, оставался только всеобъемлющий кайф-на-двоих, можно было сказать, сделать любую хрень. Все равно, что постоянно иметь под рукой человека, который проводит до дома после пьянки, водички принесет к кровати, а на следующий день будет молчать о танцах голышом на барной стойке. Дженсену казалось, что он беззастенчиво Джаредом - вернее, его телом - пользуется в моменты прихода: постоянно терся, залезал на него, лапал со всех сторон, оставляя укусы, синяки, царапины. Однажды приглючилось, что он сам - кот, а Джаред - дерево, и дозы в крови хватило, чтобы ляпнуть это вслух. Джаред ржал так сильно, что уронил Дженсена на пол, сам завалился сверху - так и уснули.

\- Меня заводит до жути, что ты такой же гладкий, как она, - сказал Джаред. - Как будто вас обоих трахнул одновременно.

\- Не могу больше, - ответил Дженсен. - Не могу, заткнись, скотина.

\- Я схожу в салон и стану гладким тоже, если хочешь, - упрямо бормотал Джаред, - и девчонкам понравится, будем с ними совсем наравне, типа. Я тебе не говорил? Купил стринги такие же, как у тебя. Надену их в следующий раз, хочешь?

\- Хочу.

\- Хочешь со мной сходить в салон? Посмотреть? Ммм?

Как Дженсена пробивало на полазать, так Джареда пробивало на поболтать. Фонтаном - не заткнешь. А если просить заткнуться - только хуже. Но что-то было в этом такое приятное и свое. Как трахаться под любимую музыку.

\- Чего пристал? Заткнись. Не видишь, я занят? - он сполз вниз и теперь перекатывался через вытянутые ноги туда-сюда, кололся сосками о волоски на коленках.

\- Или сам меня побреешь? А, Дженсен? Хочешь? Нет? - Джаред лениво валялся, раскинув руки в стороны, наблюдал за бессмысленными движениями со спокойным любопытством. Противоположность вечно дергающемуся, активному, скачущему вверх-вниз по ступеням главного корпуса студенту.

\- Да насрать мне, - огрызнулся Дженсен, - я занят.

\- Смотрите-ка, киска злится. Кис-кис-кис, не шипи, - Джаред длинной лапой дотянулся, почесал за ухом.

\- Прелесть какая, - умилилась завернутая в полотенце Франциска.

\- Детка, тебе пора, - по-дженсеновски улыбнулся Джаред, не двигаясь с места.

Дженсен рассмеялся тогда, встал, завернулся в халат, как истинный джентльмен проводил Фрэн до двери, извинился, - словом, распрощались на дружеской ноте. А потом вернулся в постель и методично искусал Джареду бедра, кое-где - до крови. Джаред не остался в долгу: нацепил на него слегка помятый галстук-бабочку и заставил лакать из блюдца кофе, мурлыкать, есть с руки конфеты. Только утром, протрезвевший, Дженсен приехал домой и решил, что нужно срочно менять барыгу. Вариант совсем слезть не рассматривался, конечно. Джаред учуял, а может, тоже думал соскочить: шесть дней - ни звонка, ни смс, ни случайной встречи; Дженсен не выдержал, вычислил нужный клуб, перехватил Джареда в туалете.

Следующую неделю отрыва он помнил только кусками. Например, вторник:

\- Давай, - подгонял Джаред, - давай, солнышко.

Дженсен ненавидел это идиотское, привязчивое "солнышко" и не замечал, что сам стал называть так всех подряд, как Джаред - всех подряд называть "деткой".

\- Задохнешься ведь, детка.

\- Не больше, чем от твоих рук, давай, залезай, ну.

\- Твою мать, Джаред.

"Залезай" - удар ниже пояса. Дженсен с горящими глазами оседлал напряженные бедра, пополз вверх медленно, каждый дюйм смакуя разгоряченной кожей - за минуту до этого он валялся поперек джаредовых коленей, сносил шлепок за шлепком, выставлялся и слушал пересказ университетского мюзикла, на который Джареда таскала его подружка. Она там постановкой танца занималась. Студентка-по-стипендии, сирота, на мозгах только вылезла, вызывает уважение, и все же - не их круга девушка, так почему Джареду позволяют с ней общаться? Почему Дженсену с такими дружить нельзя? Детский сад, Господи. Какой же детсад.

Джаред, хитро прищурившись, ухватился за оба его соска и потянул на себя, вклинился в рой обрывочных мыслей привычной бесстыдно-ласковой тирадой:

\- Ты не бойся, не укушу. Хочу тебя целовать. Любишь мой язык, солнышко, я же знаю.

\- Сижу на нем, - рассмеялся Дженсен громко, запрокидывая голову. Секунда, две - и впрямь сидел, раздвинув побелевшими пальцами покрасневшие ягодицы. Джаред так забавно упирался носом ему в мошонку справа, что никак не удавалось утихомирить смех - а звучало, меж тем, нервозно немного, фальшиво.

Джаред, невнятно мыча, оттолкнул его руки, схватился сам поудобнее, раскрыл резче, грубее. Дженсен едва не потерял равновесие, схватился за спинку кровати, выгибая спину. Очень вовремя: поцелуй был глубокий, мокрый и такой долгий, что Дженсен просто не сообразил бы удержаться, если бы до этого не нашел опору.

\- Черт, воздух. - Как у Джареда сил-то хватило его поднять? Голос у него был сбитый и севший, обдавал горячими словами: - Чистые гладкие губки, обожаю.

Дженсен завыл. Джаред всегда целовался грязно, к какой бы части тела ни присасывался: елозил языком, не стесняясь обилия слюны, зато держал под четким контролем зубы - до тех пор, пока Дженсен, передознувшись сладостью, сам не просил оставить след. Вот и сейчас хотелось, чтобы Джаред забыл про обещание не кусаться и зацепился клыком. Только рот почему-то не слушался, как язык отрезали. Пришлось двигаться, шевелить бедрами, бороться задницей с сильными жадными ладонями, насаживаться, втираться. Взгляд вниз: с члена капнуло на бедро, потекло неумолимо - добавка к поту на широком лбу. И осознание следом: Джаред не будет ничего делать. Ожидает, что его ртом воспользуются.

После этого странно-легко оказалось войти в ритм. В конце концов, сколько раз он вот так же на своей груди держал девчонок, вытягивая наверх язык наподобие стояка, подставлялся лицом? Полукругами, быстрее и быстрее, забыв обо всем, кроме охуительно мокрого давления по краю - именно так, как нужно, как приятнее всего.

Джаред отодвинулся на полдюйма, щекотно дыша носом, и Дженсен пожертвовал половиной опоры, сжал пальцы у основания члена, чтобы не спустить слишком быстро. О, блядь, волосы...

\- Помнишь байки про то, как еда влияет на сперму? - спросил он. Джаред мигнул в качестве согласия и втиснул язык внутрь. Дженсен вздрогнул, зажмурился, но все-таки продолжил: - Если бы я наелся краски для волос, мог бы сейчас сделать тебе мелирование.

Джаред начал хохотать, резко и быстро убрал язык и наконец-то проехался по чувствительному входу зубами, прикусил, как любил прикусывать нижнюю губу во время поцелуя - совсем чуть-чуть кожи, но сильно, не сдерживаясь. Зализал, снова укусил.

\- Пусти... Закончи рукой... Джаред... - слишком хорошо. Дженсен решил, что купит наручники и будет всегда носить их с собой, чтобы можно было сковывать охуенные руки, когда становится слишком. Но тут же передумал: это пришлось бы делать каждый раз, на запястьях точно остались бы рубцы, а Джареду по должности положено носить часы - не прикроешься.

Джаред послушно отпустил его, но как только Дженсен обессиленно завалился на бок, закинул на себя дженсенову ногу и полез двумя пальцами обратно в расслабленную дырку, похотливо облизываясь. Дженсен ущипнул его за сосок, получил ожидаемый стон и закрыл глаза, перестал фильтровать вздохи. Пусть так. Лучше так, чем снова передоз.

\- Слабак. Я бы посмотрел, как ты меня разукрасишь.

\- Тебе не пойдет быть блондинкой, детка, даже если частично. - Дженсен резко вывернулся и сел, проигнорировав вспышку кайфа от контакта мокрой задницы с простыней. Все равно не так. Мало и много одновременно - раздражающее, противное ощущение. Примерно так начинался затяжной период без дрочки. Примерно, но по-другому - не кончить с Джаредом было нереально.

\- Перестань, - попросил Джаред тихо. Дженсен аж вздрогнул: привык, что Джаред либо постоянно в движении, либо вальяжно спокоен, но в любом случае болтает и стонет много и громко, даже когда связан по рукам и ногам, распятый на кровати. Джаред прищурился, пробормотал едва слышно: - Ах, да, я же не... - и потянулся костяшками пальцев к виску. Дженсен хотел отшатнуться, сам не понимая, зачем, но не успел, и в следующую секунду Джаред подмял его под себя, завалился всей тушей, уткнулся упрямо носом в нос, потерся членом о член.

\- Тяжело, - раздраженно буркнул Дженсен, просто так, чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово. Выключатель сработал исправно, и от этого стало очень, очень страшно - но уловка-то заключалась именно в том, что на страх было уже наплевать. Он сразу втянулся в ритм, смял джаредову задницу, прижимая его ближе, а потом заставил подняться на четвереньки и всеми десятью пальцами обнял горячий ствол - держался, как за поручень в метро, и все равно падал, падал и падал, скользил пятками по простыне, размазывал сперму. Джаред тут же сполз вниз и лизнул два раза головку - сработало, как еще один выключатель.

\- Мне кажется, ты устал, - привычно-веселым тоном заключил он, шумно вылизывая Дженсену живот.

\- Сейчас? Да, блядь. Выжатый лимон.

\- От кроватей устал, - пояснил Джаред, - от отелей, от машины, диванчиков в клубах. Скучно, да? В следующий раз поищем приключений себе на жопы.

Дженсен приоткрыл один глаз. Отходняк начался еще чуть ли не в момент оргазма, от мысли о "приключениях" только сильнее хотелось спать. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы притянуть Джареда к себе за всклокоченные волосы. Джаред легонько укусил его в плечо и устроился шершавой щекой на груди - теплый, удовлетворенный, пахнет спермой и остатками тех самых слишком молодежных духов, название которых все время улетучивалось из головы. И какого хрена Дженсен чего-то боялся? Лучшее слово, которое приходило ему в голову для описания Джареда - удобный. Всегда рядом, разделяет все предпочтения, все понимает. А если иногда понимает слишком хорошо, то... Пусть. Лишь бы без передозов.

\- -

Начался декабрь, Дженсен едва ли не целыми днями колесил с сестрой по магазинам, смотрел, как она выбирает подарки и фотографировал потенциальных любовниц и любовников - сделал для Джареда целый альбом лиц, задниц, рук, шей. На тренинге снова напомнили, что они должны попробовать составить полный список людей, с которыми когда-либо занимались сексом; после, на заднем сиденье Тутси-хонды, Джаред изложил свою теорию об оставшихся в качестве трофеев частях тела.

\- Ну и что у тебя от меня осталось? - усмехнулся Дженсен.

\- Ты пока еще тут, весь, - подмигнул Джаред.

\- Пока, - подчеркнул Дженсен.

\- Останешься еще на часок как минимум, - кивнул Джаред. - Потом мы едем к Бруклинскому мосту.

\- Хочешь потонуть сразу после оргазма? Неплохой выбор.

\- Сейчас слишком холодно трахаться на улице, придурок. У меня теплолюбивая задница.

\- Я в курсе. Тогда нахрена?

\- Просто хочу прокатиться.

\- Я однажды почти изнасиловал одного парня, - сказал Дженсен. Бруклинский мост, окей.

\- Почти - это как?

\- Ну, он сопротивлялся, а я не отпускал. Он два раза кончил.

\- И каким местом это изнасилование, в таком случае?

\- Я не знал, что он специально сопротивляется, но мне было плевать.

\- Круто.

\- Круто?

\- Ага. Нам как-нибудь надо сделать это вместе.

\- Изнасиловать кого-нибудь?

\- Да. Маски, там, ножи, перчатки. Стырю у отца пистолет.

\- И кого ты хочешь? - Дженсен начал гладить Джареда по бедру. Ему шла дешевая джинса и дешевые клетчатые рубашки из супермаркетов. Палился он только верхней одеждой. Если бы не пальто...

\- Не знаю. Мальчика сложнее насиловать.

\- Но мы же будем вдвоем.

\- Не о том я... - Джаред сорвался на стон, когда Дженсен накрыл ладонью его член.

\- Брезгливый? Вау, что-то новенькое.

\- Хочу Розовую Куртку. - Он говорил о девушке, которая попадалась им в общей сложности трижды. В первый раз Дженсен увидел ее пару недель назад на Бродвее, а во второй - утром у Музея Фотографии, пока ждал Маккензи в машине. Джаред умудрился наткнуться на нее у Центрального парка, когда гулял с Сэнди после лекций в понедельник. Кроме розовой куртки, у девушки было еще два опознавательных знака: завязанные в высокий хвост темно-рыжие волосы и такие же розовые, как куртка, меховые ботинки. Спортивные ноги - Джаред запомнил ноги. Дженсен запомнил наклон головы.

\- Мы ее не выследим.

\- Если не выследим за неделю - изнасилую тебя вместо нее.

\- Это что, спор?

\- Нет. Забудь. Поехали на мост.

\- Ты в стрингах сегодня?

\- Да.

\- Поехали на мост.

\- -

Как в фильмах получилось: Дженсен с Джаредом бок о бок зашли в гостиную, взяли по бокалу шампанского, одновременно заметили Франциску. Она стояла рядом со своим боссом и откровенно скучала, а когда увидела их, раскраснелась и заулыбалась. Дженсен представил, как бокал выскальзывает из его пальцев и летит на паркет в замедленной съемке.

\- Через полчаса будь у меня в спальне, - сказал Джаред. - От меня особенного участия не ждут сегодня, давай. Я ее приведу.

\- Хорошо, - Дженсен кивнул и остался у дверей дожидаться отца. Он вспомнил, как весь прошлый вечер сгорал от предвкушения: подворотня, фантазии, потом Бруклинский мост, бар у Чайнатауна, крохотный косячок из губ в губы. Ждал, что Джаред вот-вот сделает что-нибудь, скажет: вылезай из машины, давай залезем на крышу вон того дома. А Джаред просто улыбался ночным улицам, кивал в такт музыке и правой рукой сжимал его коленку. Мучил, изводил, не давал себя трогать. Только часа в два ночи, почти у самого дома, подрочили друг другу на прощание. И вот сегодня оказалось, что Джаред опять перешагнул черту.

Спустя двадцать бессмысленных минут Дженсен уже гладил по капоту свою детку, собирался запрыгнуть в нее и укатить от Франциски, черных простыней на гигантской кровати, нездоровой тяги Джареда к сексу в ванной во время званых ужинов. Он попробовал помассировать костяшками пальцев левый висок, дышать ровнее, тише. Страхи. Странная штука - страхи. Дженсен боялся пригласить на свидание девушку из спортклуба, но без колебаний расплачивался своей карточкой в клинике, когда залечивал последствия очередной бурной ночи. Боялся, что отец узнает про бисексуальность - и представлялся настоящим именем в одном из самых популярных гей-клубов. Боялся полицейских, звонков от случайно забеременевших женщин, наркоманов. Крови. Боялся терять контроль, и получать его - тоже боялся. Каблуки доктора Харрис - вот он, настоящий ночной кошмар.

Вчера, пока курили, он сказал Джареду, что хочет посмотреть на его охотничий нож, маску и кляп, и не знает, что было бы круче по ощущениям - упасть с моста после оргазма, держать Розовую Куртку за горло, пока Джаред засовывает в нее весь гигантский кулак, или позволить какому-нибудь маньяку (например, краснокожему Джареду) изрезать ему внутренние стороны бедер.

Джаред, наверное, боялся только тишины. Если Дженсен во время секса переставал стонать, он выходил из себя, менял ритм или начинал разговаривать за двоих, умолял и кричал, шуршал простынями. В машине всегда была музыка. В душе - массажный режим.

\- Ну и уебывай, - сказал Джаред. Дженсен не заметил, как он подошел. Симптомчик.

\- Может, я по детке соскучился.

\- Так я здесь стою.

Дженсен рассмеялся, покачал головой и открыл дверь машины.

\- Садись. Отвези меня в тот страшный темный подвал, солнышко.

\- Я что, настолько предсказуем? - Джаред состроил невинные глаза и сунул руки в карманы пальто.

\- Извини, но... Там пистолет? Или ты так рад меня видеть?

\- Всегда мечтал это сказать, да?

\- Точно. - Дженсен протиснулся на пассажирское кресло и похлопал рукой по рулю. - Едем?

\- Не так. - Джаред упрямо покачал головой. - Давай обратно.

Он подождал, пока Дженсен займет свое место, и забрался на заднее сиденье. Дженсен почувствовал прохладно-острое лезвие у мочки уха.

\- Это ограбление? - спросил он с улыбкой.

\- Ага. - Джаред понизил голос до забавного хрипа. - Выводи на трассу. Я скажу, где повернуть.

\- -

**End**


End file.
